Chocolate and Cigarettes
by ChocolateEmmy
Summary: Matt, a young man who's into one night stands, meets someone who has his attention 24/7, which is new to him. Mello arrives to the US and he finds a guy with bright green eyes who intrigues him. MxM Rated T for a few moments of language, might get rated M for sexual acts in future chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

_First Fan Fiction ever. I never really had a desire for fan fictions. That was until my friend gave me one to read. Of course, it was a Matt x Mello one and I fell in love. Since then, I've read several, but never had any ideas of one myself. Then, as I was laying down, my head on my pillow, covers keeping me warm, mind trying to shut off, (and I kid you not. This really happened.) all of a sudden, the beginning of this story came to my mind. At first, it was just a few sentences and it came to my mind in a picture format, but I finished the first chapter! It isn't finished and I'll try to update it every other day, but it may turn into every third day, until it is complete. Sorry in advance! All right, this has gone on long enough. Reviews are welcomed! I could use the critique!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_

**Chapter 1**

Pulling up to Whammy High wasn't anything new to the redhead. He chuckled to himself. _Haha. Waking up early to get here on time and I'm still 15 minutes late to class. _He hopped out of his cherry red 1970 Chevrolet Camero Z28, squished his used cigarette under his black combat boot, and walked into the building.

The teenager pulled his feet, leisurely, across the threshold and made his way to his class. He glanced from side to side, taking notice of the students that were refusing to go to their first hour of the day. Some nodded to him and tried to smile seductively. The master showed them how it was done and, successfully, smiled back. Continuing to walk, he heard the sound of swoon behind him, and thought to himself _Alright. It appears I've slept with them too. _

As he walked into Ms. Takada's class, he called out, "Morning, Ms. Kiyomi," with his usual goofy grin on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my last name, Matt Jeevas?" was the reply. Matt turned on his heel and sat down in his seat, near the back. He stuck a head phone into his left ear, opened his AP Physics book, and placed his PSP on top; he wanted Ms. Takada to think he was listening when he was in the middle of his game.

Class carried on normally… Until the door opened, revealing two teenagers, both dressed in black. Matt would usually ignore this kind of intrusion, but when he looked up, curiosity biting him in the butt, and surprisingly, his eyes got hooked on the new student. Just the sight of the beauty had made Matt's heartbeat speed up faster. "Ahh!" Ms. Takada exclaimed. "This is Ms. Amane and Mr. Keehl. They're cousins and have moved here from Germany, but speak perfect English. Also, they will be joining us in this class." Turning to the two blondes, she continued, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl stepped up and smiled, "Hello! I'm Misa! I'm into the color black and I am a model, so you'll probably see me in magazines soon. It's this reason that we moved from Germany." She winked and twirled in her tutu before turning around to the blonde behind her. He stepped up next to her and looked around. Matt's eyes had been on the new guy since he walked through the door, as if he owned the world. The redhead's friend, Gevanni, looked at him once and chuckled to himself, knowing all too well what was going through his mind. Matt glared in his direction, but his attention quickly went back to the man in the front.

"Grüezi. Call me Mello," the icy blue eyes seemed to have the ability to bury you the moment they looked in your direction. "I drive a Harley Davidson and I am gay, so girls, please stop checking me out." Mello stated, a smirk forming on his lips. Matt could hear the girls pout and Misa giggle, but he barely registered what was happening around him. His eyes were roaming the toned abs under the black shirt and the long legs that were hidden underneath the washed out skinny jeans. _Oh! If only he could take a few pieces of clothes off. _He glanced at the blonde's face, trying to memorize every detail. It only took a second before he realized that he was making eye contact. Electrifying blue meeting emerald green.

Matt smiled seductively and winked. _He's mine. _

Instead of playing the new Zelda game he had picked up yesterday, the gamer's attention kept shifting over to the blonde that sat a few seats away. After his ninth attempt to defeat an opponent, he finally gave up on the game and started to observe the habits of his incredibly sexy classmate. In a matter of seconds, he could already tell, in the short time he had been observing him, the blue eyed beauty had a thing for chocolate.

_Oh, how I would love to see if his mouth had the lingering taste of German chocolate. That is definitely an experiment I would love to participate in. _

_Whoa! Calm down, Matt! You can't scare the poor rabbit away before you pounce! You must time these things perfectly. You can't just shove him up against a wall and stick your tongue down his mouth! … Well, maybe you can. I mean, he does look like he could keep up in a fight, but, you never know. May be he'll let me… NO! What am I thinking? I must approach him, normally. NORMALLY!_

The redhead continued to reason with himself, giving excuses why he should and shouldn't shove his new found attraction against the wall and give him the time of his life. He contemplated the pros and the cons of every action. He decided that he'll introduce himself after class and set _Operation: Get the Blonde _into motion. _Baby steps, Matt. Baby steps._

The bell rang, indicating the end of first period and the start of Matt's plan… Except, Ms. Takada didn't seem to get the memo of the gamer's intentions and called him up to her desk. He slumped his shoulders and dragged himself across the room, towards her. Matt watched the blue eyed blonde leave the room with a disappointed look, slipped on his green, aviator sunglasses to hide his exuberant emerald green eyes. He turned his back towards the door while a single thought crossed his mind. _Day isn't over, Matt._

"I noticed that you haven't been paying attention in class lately, Mr. Jeevas," his teacher observed.

"Well, yeah. I already know most of the things you teach us and I'm bored, so I entertain myself until the end of the class," was the redhead's lazy reply. Ms. Takada watched the boy's facial muscles, to see if he was lying. She couldn't tell from his eyes, for they were covered by the glasses.

"Well, it's true that you've been getting straight A's since the beginning of the year, so it isn't that much of a problem, but I would like to talk to your guardian, as soon as possible. Is that alright?" Ms. Takada's question didn't faze the teenager in the slightest.

"That's fine with me. I'll let my guardian know when I get home." The Physics teacher was satisfied with the answer and dismissed the boy. Matt walked down the hall to his second period, glancing from side to side, trying to catch a blob of blonde hair, but no such luck.

The day went by slowly. Matt had no other classes with Mello in the first half of the day, which seemed to depress the boy. At lunch, the gamer caught sight of the chocoholic walking towards the food lines, but was dragged away by Gevanni and his boyfriend, Near, to their usual lunch spot. They always thought that lunch should be eaten outside, under the shade of a tree. Apparently, the redhead's crush had the same idea. Although, he sat at a different tree, a few yards away.

Gevanni and Near were having their daily make out session, when Matt turned his head towards Mello, imagining him and the blonde in their shoes instead. Matt, hugging Mello from behind, would start to kiss the slender neck. Mello would tilt his head towards the side for easier access. The redhead would pick him up, turn him around, and plant a kiss on his waiting lips. After a while, Mello would break the kiss to get air, but Matt would send a surprise attack on the blonde and stick his tongue into his parted lip. The kiss would heat up quickly. Hands roaming the other's body, breaths mingling, and tongues meeting each other over and over again.

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Got to stop that before – _Matt looked down at the tent that had formed in his blue jeans – _Whoops. Too late. Have to think of something to calm myself… Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. _

After a few pictures of dead puppies had made their way to his mind, 'things' began to settle down. The bell sounded and the teenagers groaned. Next period was AP English with Mr. Teru Mikami. Needless to say, it was their least favorite class of the day. Matt looked around, but sadly came to realize that the blonde must have a different class this period as well.

On a happier note, Matt and Mello shared the last class of the day together, AP Algebra II with Mr. Light Yagami. Matt, determined to finish what he started this morning, had his things together before the bell rang. _RING! RING! RING! _The bell rang its usual high pitched squeal and everybody stood up at once. The redhead was in a forest of bodies before he noticed it. He watched as the blob of blonde hair make its way to the door and out the room. The tuft of red hair followed soon afterwards. As he entered the parking lot, he registered a sound that was unknown the parking lot of Whammy High: the sound of a motorcycle starting up. He raced towards the source and caught a glimpse of two blondes, one in a solid black helmet and the other in a black one with pink dotted here and there, on the back of a Harley Davidson. The driver revved the engine and flew out of the packed lot.

Dejected, the teenager flopped into his 'baby' and started the Camero. On the way home, he remember Ms. Takada's words and reminded himself to talk to L and B when he got home. _Perhaps I'll go to my favorite bar and lose myself in alcohol and flirt with someone and spend the night with them. I may be into someone right now, but that doesn't mean I don't get sexually frustrated. _With his final thought, Matt drove home on a happier note.

Arriving home, he walked through the front door and saw the same sight he saw when he came back from school. His guardian, L, and his twin brother, B, working in the living room. Surrounded by discarded papers and monitors, they would have looked like true, hard-working detectives, if it weren't for L eating a giant piece of red velvet cake and B's hands, scooping jam from the jar that sat next to him.

"One of you needs to go to my school one day this week and talk to my AP Physics teacher." Matt stated, emotionlessly. L just shook his head No, before B reluctantly replied he will. Having that matter out of the way, the gamer sprinted upstairs, threw his dark blue shirt on the floor, grabbed a stripped red and black long sleeve and pulled it over his head. Adding his tan, fur-lined vest over it, Matt looked at his reflection, smirked at himself and thought, _I would so date myself if I could. _

After shouting over his shoulder about going to the regular place, Matt hopped in his car and drove down the road, and into a little area outside of town where he could get away with being older than 17. He parked in front of a bar named **Bottoms Up**, and leaned over and into the glove department to pull out his favorite pair of orange tinted goggles. He always wore them inside of bars, so in case a teacher had a hankering for a beer, they wouldn't notice him.

He smiled at his reflection and strolled into the place. As he walked past the bouncer he knew too well, he was instantly hit with the scent of smoke, alcohol, and sex. He walked up to a woman, who was clearly checking him out, pulled her cigarette from her lips, smiled seductively, and stuck the cancer stick into his own mouth. Walking away, he could hear her swoon, but he didn't care.

He hopped across the dance floor that was covered in sweaty bodies that were grinding up against each other, and headed towards the bar. He sat in a stool and looked across the bar. The usual bartender, who appeared to be 55 years old, was there, but there was someone else behind the counter as well. Matt looked up and down at the new guy. His outfit was made entirely out of leather, but the redhead didn't criticize him at all. The black leather vest that covered his upper body shaped his torso beautifully. The vest itself was sleeveless and Matt could easily see that the biceps and triceps were toned. The bottom half was the part that he couldn't tear his eyes from. The round, succulent ass that was covered with leather swayed to the beat of the music.

Matt couldn't help himself. He whistled.

But he didn't expect what happened next. He was expecting a young man, who had years to make his body as beautiful as it was, but his expectations got shot to the ground with a 9 mm Kel-Tec PF 9. The guy that stood in front of him was the reason he was here in the first place. The reason for Matt to find another nice one-night stand. The reason why Matt was depressed enough to be here.

Mello Keehl.

_No fucking way. There is no fucking way that this is happening to me. No fucking way. But, of course it's happening. If there is a God out there, he hates me._

_Alright! Chapter 1 is complete! How was it for a first try? Should I continue it? Reviews are welcome! I encourage them, actually. _

_I have a few ideas for other stories. Which would you prefer? Finish this story first, or write others while I'm writing this one too? Reader's decision! Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Promise! _

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Finished! Completed in a day. I'm proud of myself. This will most likely never happen again, so I'm basking in this glory. :D _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_

**Chapter 2**

His first steps into the US, and Mello already felt free. Compared to the suffocating feeling from the presence of his parents, the air of America felt relaxing.

His cousin, Misa, and his aunt and uncle had made the plans to move to North America and the blonde jumped at the chance of leaving Germany with them, accepting the only conditions the Amane's set in stone: He must finish high school and help his uncle with his new job. As they were walking the streets of Los Angeles, he felt the stares of both males and females. His leather clad body was definitely eye-catching.

The adults were looking for a nice school in the area for their children, when Mello caught the sight of an amazing car in the parking lot of Whammy High. A cherry red 1970 Chevrolet Camero Z28. _Wow. Nice car. The driver and I would definitely be good friends, if he was as cool as his car was. _Mr. Amane caught the blonde's many glances towards the vehicle. He smiled, knowing instantly that the blonde had made his decision on which school he wanted.

His first day of school had been a success. He found an interesting person. Entering his first class and he looking around the room, his blue eyes focused on one person in particular. Emerald green eyes meeting his. Mello's interest was piqued when he realized that his new classmate had found an interest in him. And he was certain that the guy with vibrant red hair was interested in him, because he could feel the redhead's many glances. The blonde's plan to keep his interest was simple. Ignore him for a while and wait.

Mello was glad with himself when he saw the redhead in the crowd when he revved the engine of his Harley. The guy was definitely a looker. The blonde couldn't wait until the guy with the captivating green eyes would be his.

The ride home was comforting. The streets in L.A. were more crowded than Germany, but he never felt more relaxed than ever. He wanted to take off his helmet and feel the wind in his hair, but Mello always had safety in mind first, so he ignored his urges and continued home.

The two blonde teenagers walked into the household of the Amane's. Mello was welcomed with the smile of his uncle. He smiled back and grabbed a chocolate bar from the refrigerator. He snapped off a piece, making the sound of a gunshot reverberate through the kitchen.

"Ready for work, Mello?" As a response, he nodded and shouted, running up the stairs, "Let me just change and put my stuff away." Mello threw his bag onto the couch that was set in the corner of the room. Tearing off his shirt and pants, the blonde started to look through his closet. Misa's father became the owner of a bar, outside the city, called **Bottoms Up**, and he had gotten Mello in as a bartender. He kept the other workers so that the regular customers would feel at ease, almost as if nothing changed. Finishing his chocolate bar and deciding on his favorite pair of leather pants and a vest that zipped up in the front, he decided he was ready.

Mello and his uncle arrived a few minutes after the bar opened. Mr. Amane explained the situation to the bartender. He accepted the blonde as his helper and they got straight to work. It didn't take long before the place filled up, the blonde observed. _This must be a popular place, even on the nights of week days._

The young bartender had been hit on various times, but after he declined politely, they all left him alone with a smile. He turned around to make sure that everything was in place just as his mentor instructed. The song, **Tippin' On My Dick by Go Go Power Rangers **was playing and Mello was swaying to the beat. It was at this moment when he heard a long, low whistle behind him.

The blonde turned around and raised an eyebrow. He realized the teenager the moment he laid his ice blue eyes on him. The tuft of red hair was an immediate give away. He smirked.

"What? See something you like?" The question was meant to be a joke and the redhead suddenly caught on. He smirked back at the blonde.

"Who wouldn't like the sight I have?" the redhead was just following the joke, but Mello couldn't help but blush a little. He turned back around to the alcohol behind him and smiled shyly to himself. Regaining his composure, he faced his costumer and asked for his order.

"Rum and Coke, please," the teenager answered. The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked, but made the drink. Handing over the glass with the liquid, he got called by another guy near the end of the bar's counter. Mello excused himself and walked over.

The guy was obviously flirting with Mello. "Hey cutie." "When do you get off work?" "Want to hook up after your shift?" and a few other pick-up lines. The blonde was getting annoyed with the guy, who obviously wasn't getting the fact that Mello didn't want to go with him.

Before the teenager could register what was happening, he felt a hand slide around his mid-section and rest leisurely against his hip. He looked up at a face, hidden behind a pair of orange tinted goggles. The face appeared to be getting closer and closer to his own. But it didn't just appear to be getting closer; it was. Soft lips collided with his own and lingered.

As the redhead separated from the blonde, Mello looked at the teenager who had just pressed his mouth to his own and saw him smile softly at the blonde.

"Sorry for being late, sweetheart. Got held up with something." He said, loud enough for the guy across from them to hear them. He leaned his head towards Mello's ear. His lips brushed the other's ear. The leather clad teenager almost shivered at the touch, but held his composure well enough for the redhead not to notice.

"Just go along with it." The instructions sent a wave of realization over him: The other teenager was trying to help him out of the situation. He gave him a slight nod and the redhead straightened up. He made eye contact with the guy across from them and smiled slightly.

"Is there something you need from him?" The question was almost demanding, his eyes were staring hard at the other and the guy almost shivered. He mumbled an almost inaudible No before shuffling away to a corner. Mello turned and smiled at the boy behind him, which he noticed hadn't moved his hand from the spot on his hip.

"Oh! How'd you get behind the counter? The way to get back here is through the back door." Mello questioned the redhead. The boy smiled down at him and explained to him that once he saw the blonde being harassed, he jumped over the counter, and improvised. The older bartender started to glare daggers in the direction of the two teenagers and the gamer decided it was time to hop back over to the other side of the bar.

When he removed his hand, Mello felt the spot grow cold. Confused as to why, he shook off the feeling and turned back to him. The two boys spent the night talking like old friends who had known each other for years. Mello got to know that the boy's name was Matt and he was a big gamer. And in return, Mello let Matt know that he was, indeed, a chocoholic and likes to wear leather. Mostly because the blonde had the ability to pull it off, unlike most people who wore the material.

Hours passed and soon 2 AM was upon them, the end of Mello's shift. Matt had told him that he'd wait for the blonde to pack his stuff and he'd meet him outside, in the front. Mello smiled as he packed his bag. When he walked out, he noticed the teenager, sitting on the hood of a cherry red 1970 Chevrolet Camero Z28, Mello couldn't believe his eyes. _They say seeing is believing, but I'm having a hard time believing. _The guy who owned the amazing car was the guy who kissed Mello, the guy who whistled at Mello, and the guy the blonde was staring at right now.

Matt beamed at him and motioned him over.

"Hey Mels!" _Only just got to know each other and he already gave me a nickname. _"Need a ride?"

"One sec. I'll call my uncle and see." Mello replied, pulling out his phone. He heard the other end ring once, twice, three times before he got his answering machine.

"The number you called cannot answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep." _BEEP!_

"Hey uncle. I've got a ride home, so you don't need to drive to the bar if you don't need to." Mello had finished his call and turned back to his new friend. Matt beckoned him over and opened the passenger door of his car. Mello jumped in with the redhead closing the door behind him. As Matt got in on the driver's side, he started the car, placed his right arm over the seats behind them, and drove out of the car with his left hand on the wheel.

_It feels nice. _Mello hadn't felt the wind on his face in a long time, so laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. It took a moment to register the feeling on his head. Matt was stroking his hair, and he liked it. _Yeah. It feels really nice. _He felt the car stop, and he glanced around. They were parked in the dark parking lot of a park.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, as I was driving, I realized that I have no idea where your house is. So, I stopped at the nearest parking lot so that I may ask where it is I am going." Mello realized that the guy sitting next to him was correct.

"I live on the street Blueberry Drive, behind our school," the chocoholic instructed the gamer. Matt nodded, indicating he knew the street. He chuckled to himself.

"What?" the blonde asked, innocently.

"Nothing. It just that… hehe… I live on the street behind yours. River Road." The redhead replied with a smile. Mello smiled and laughed out loud. _No way. This is too much of a coincidence! _

The blonde indicated which house was his and Matt parked up front. Mello turned to get out, but was stopped when he realized Matt hadn't unlocked the door. He turned in confusion, but was soon face-to-face with the redhead. He was kissing the teenager again, but this time, it wasn't just lips touching lips. Mello could feel the tongue of the other teenager, trying to push its way into the blonde's mouth. In his confused state of mind, Mello opened his mouth in return. Matt's hands soon found their way to the blonde's hair and started to run his fingers through the golden locks. Mello wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and started to pull himself into the kiss.

As he broke the kiss, confusion clouded his judgment. Usually the blonde would have punch the guy in the face if they ever pulled the stunt that was just presented by the teenager in front of him… But, he just couldn't punch Matt. Something in his mind told him that he shouldn't. And not only that. He had kissed him back! He hadn't kissed anybody back!

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not approaching you as a friend. I have many ulterior motives in mind," Matt explained, smirking. The blonde tried to register the words that had left the redhead's lips and entered his ears.

"Now, go on. We still have school tomorrow." He unlocked the door, letting Mello out. The blonde walked up the driveway, still confused at the recent events.

As he closed the door behind him, he heard the revving of an engine outside and he leaned against the door. This was definitely not like him at all. _Feeling all fluttery with a single kiss? And letting him kiss me in the first place? I should have punched him in the face… So, why didn't I? Why am I confused in the first place? What's going on? More importantly, what's going to happen tomorrow?_

Mello brought his hands to his mouth and sighed. _It tasted like a cigarette… But it wasn't all that bad…_

_Alright! _

_I don't think this chapter is as good as the first chapter, but I still like it! Chapter 3 will be up shortly. It won't be up as fast as this one, but I do hope that I'll get it finished soon. I'm also starting on another story. It may be a single chapter story, but I'll also finish this story, so you won't have to wait like I have to, regarding a story I'm reading right now. So, look forward to it! _

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! The last time this story was left off, Mello had just been kissed by Matt and HE LIKED IT! What's going to happen this time during Matt's POV? _

_Hope you like it!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_

**Chapter 3**

Thinking to himself, a certain redhead was laying on his queen sized bed. _Chocolate. It tasted like chocolate, just like I thought it would. _Matt smiled to himself. _I can't believe he let me kiss him. He actually kissed back! _

"Tomorrow will definitely be exciting!" Matt whispered to himself, while turning over and closing his eyes.

The next morning, the redhead jumped out of his bed the moment his alarm went off at 7 AM. Running around the house, his stomping had woken up the twins from their deep sleep.

"Mattie? What are you doing, running around so early?" B asked, rubbing sleep from his crimson eyes. Matt rolled his own eyes and smiled at him and his brother. "I'm getting ready for school, duh!" the redhead replied, as if he did it every day. This was what woke up the two men, standing in the doorway. They stared at the boy, one with scarlet eyes and the other with dark gray eyes, both widen with shock. Matt gently pushed by them and ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, and sprinted out the front door towards his car, leaving his two guardians in the house with their dumb struck expressions on their face.

"Something happened at school." L's observation had sent B from his shock back to reality and he nodded, both men turning around to start work.

As Matt got closer and closer to his school, his stomach filled up with butterflies doing cartwheels, definitely a feeling the teenager wasn't used to. As the redhead pulled up into his spot in the parking lot, he caught glances of shock from other students; Matt being on time isn't something that happens every day. The boy was feeling nervous from all the stares, until he heard the sound of a motorcycle's engine; he perked up with excitement.

He hopped out of his car, and leaned against the rear end, in full view of Mello. As the blonde parked his bike and let Misa off, Matt walked over to him and smiled. The redhead watched as the bike rider pulled his helmet off and pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag and into his mouth, avoiding eye contact.

"Mels. I know you see me." Matt taunted. Soon, the ice blue eyes contacted with the emerald green. The redhead smiled and said, "Morning."

Mello removed the chocolate from his mouth and replied, "Morning." Matt noticed the movement of the blonde's hand, the chocolate slowly making its way back to his mouth. Before the chocolate could touch his lips again, the redhead took advantage of the moment and pressed his mouth to the mouth of the blonde. _Chocolate. Definitely my new favorite flavor. _

"Let me walk you to class," Matt said, extending his arm and breaking the kiss. He could see the shock in the ice blue eyes below him, so he picked up the blonde, bridal form. At the sudden lift, Mello started to struggle, so Matt placed him down.

"What the fuck was that for?" the blonde asked, yelling.

"You wouldn't get up. I helped you out." was the reply that the redhead gave. Mello glared daggers and Matt stepped back with his hands raised in a surrender-like form. Mello rolled his eyes, stuck his chocolate bar back into his mouth and stomped into the school. Matt laughed at the raging blonde and walked in after him. 

The redhead could feel the stares as he walked through the building with the other teenager. He laughed to himself. _Haha. I can just imagine what the rumors will be like later today. _Matt glanced over at the blonde and noticed the stare of the blue eyed beauty. Making eye contact, the redhead asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," replied the blonde. Matt nodded as the two entered their first class. They sat down, and Ms. Takada raised her eyebrows at the redhead, but didn't say a word. Class started and went uninterrupted… Until a knock sounded on the door. A man with dark hair and handsome features walked in the door, asking, "Kiyomi?"

The Physics teacher beamed as the man entered. "Raye!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" The answer became evident when 'Raye' held up a bag with the words **Kiyomi's Lunch** printed on the side in big, black letters. She smiled and laughed at herself. Ms. Takada walked over and kissed the man, full on the mouth. Matt cleared his throat, stood up, and spoke, "Ms. Kiyomi. I do believe I speak for everyone here. Who is the man that you just started to have a make-out fest with? Not saying anything is wrong with kissing someone. Actually, I believe kissing is one of my favorite things in life, especially if it's with a very good-looking man."

As his teacher blushed, the redhead glanced over to the blonde that sat a few seats away. Mello was avoiding all eye contact with the redhead, but Matt could see his ear and neck had turned red. The redhead laughed to himself, knowing exactly what it was the teenager was thinking about.

"Well, this is Mr. Raye Penber. He is actually my fiancée," answered his teacher, who was still pink in the cheeks. Raye leaned over and whispered something, inaudible to the students, in the ear of their teacher.

"No. I don't allow him to call me by my first name, but every time I tell him, he doesn't listen," she answered, looking at the man that stood to the right of her. Everyone laughed as they turned to the redhead in question, who just shrugged and leaned back in his seat. When their Physics teacher kissed the man goodbye and class started up again, Gevanni leaned across the aisle and whispered, "So, what's going on between you and the new guy?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've been sitting here, watching you watch the guy from the moment school started. Not only that, you were on time today and you walked in with the guy. So, I'll ask again. What is going on between you and the new guy?" Matt looked at his friend and caved in.

"You know that bar I go to sometime? **Bottoms up**?" the redhead asked. Gevanni nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, yesterday, I went over there-"

"You went to a bar on a school night?" Matt rolled his eyes, but continued, nonetheless.

"Do you think that was the first time? Anyway, back to the story. I went over there and you won't believe what happened. I was checking out this new bartender, a guy in leather, and man! He looked good in it! So, I was planning on hitting on him and it just so happens that the blonde over there was the new bartender…"

Matt continued with his story. The moment it ended, Gevanni stood up and shouted, "No fucking way! Dude! That awesome!" Everyone turned around to the tall, dark haired man. Before Ms. Takada could say anything, the bell rang, indicating the end of class. As his friend snuck out of the room, he stated, "Saved by the bell!"

Matt was on edge for the rest of the morning. Glancing at the clock every 2 minutes, waiting for lunch to arrive. But after endless glances, the bell rang in his third class of the day, telling everyone it was time to eat. The redhead was the first one out of the room.

It only took a moment to see the blonde in the sea of people. As he was making the first step in his direction, he was, once again, caught by Gevanni and Near. Being dragged along, his green eyes never left the teenager across the room. After staring at the blonde for a while, the redhead took a moment to realize that the teens were already under their usual tree.

Matt turned back to his friend, intending to ask how the time passed by so quickly, but he was faced with the daily make out session. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the blonde that sat under a different tree.

"Hey guys. I'm going to leave you guys for a little bit, okay?" Matt threw over his shoulder as he got up and walked away, not waiting for an answer. He tiptoed up against the blonde's tree and shouted, "Boo!" Mello jumped and dropped the chocolate bar that was dangling from his mouth. The chocolate fell to the ground and the blue eyes never left the candy.

Mello's head swiveled around towards the redhead with a glare that could kill. Matt almost holed himself up behind the tree, until the blonde stuffed his hand in his bag and pulled out another Hershey's chocolate bar.

"I thought you ate German chocolate?" Wide, blue eyes were soon looking at his own green.

"How do you know I ate German chocolate?" The question had something hidden underneath it, but the redhead couldn't decipher it, so he just answered the question.

"Well, you were extremely eye-catching yesterday and I just couldn't take my eyes off you." As Matt confessed, he couldn't take his eyes off the ground. In his peripheral vision, he saw the blonde nod and turn back to his chocolate. Matt decided to take this moment to sit down and relax.

"What do you usually eat for lunch? Chocolate?" the redhead asked, innocently. Mello turned toward him, chocolate still in his mouth. He shrugged and faced forward again.

"If you don't want to have a nice conversation like last night, that's fine! But, if you don't want to talk, there are other things our mouths could do." Matt was obviously making a joke, and the look he received was of a joking one, too.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Mello smirked at the redhead. "Something like… this?" the blonde crawled on top of Matt, his ass on the redhead's lap. _Wow. It's as soft as I thought it would be. _The blue eyes that were connected with the green were seducing the redhead quickly. The blue eyed beauty wrapped his arms around the neck of Matt and he pressed his body close. So close, the blonde seemed to be leaning on him. His lips pressed lightly onto the mouth of the redhead. _Yes. Something exactly like this. _

Needless to say, Matt quickly had the kiss heated up. Tongues inserted into the other's mouth. His hands found the ass of the blonde and squeezed. He could hear Mello moan in the kiss. Also, he heard the whistles in the back of his head, but he didn't pay any attention to the sounds; he just continued with the kiss. _I only had the fantasy of us doing this yesterday. Now look at us. Damn! Chocolate is definitely my new favorite flavor for everything. _

As the redhead was sliding a hand under the shirt of the blonde, he heard the sound of the bell ring. Mello broke the kiss with a smile.

"They say kissing a smoker is like licking an ash-tray. But, to be honest, it isn't all that bad." The blonde stood up, grabbed his stuff, and walked off. Before he was out of earshot, Mello shouted over his shoulder, "I'll see you later, _Baby!" _And with that, he left the redhead dumbstruck, sitting under the giant tree.

Almost angry, Matt collected his things and stomped off to Mr. Mikami's classroom. The thought of the kiss was on his mind the whole class period and he was happy, not having to listen to the monotone of the man. He could almost taste the lingering flavor of the chocolate bar. The redhead thought back to the blonde's last words. " 'I'll see you later, _Baby!' "_ He laughed to himself. _I will definitely be seeing you later, Mr. Keehl. _

_Liked it? _

_What's going to happen next? What happened to Mello's sudden personality change? Chapter 4 will be up shortly! _

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_WooHoo! Chapter 4! _

_MssCassandra – You're review on the last chapter about Mello and his mood swings made me laugh. To be honest, I was going to throw in the twist of Mello being a girl, but I thought against it for whatever reason and changed it at the last second. Giving you this! _

_Hope Everyone Enjoys!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_

**Chapter 4**

Mello blinked his blue eyes once, twice, three times. He was sitting in his English class. _When did I get here? _Memories rushed back towards the blonde and he remembered. His face grew worried and his cousin from across the aisle could tell immediately. She passed a folded piece of paper onto his desk.

"You ok, cuz?" written in tiny, neat letters were printed on the paper. He shook his head No.

"We're going home after this class." He folded the paper and passed it back. An expression of fear and worry flashed on her face as she looked back at him. As time passed, Mello continued to rub his temples, trying to relieve the migraine that was forming. His teacher was chattering on, but he couldn't hear a thing that was said. He copied what was written on the board, seeing as how that's the only information he was going to get from this class period.

_RING! RING! RING! _The bell had almost made the blonde deaf. Misa and Mello speed walked out the front doors and raced to the bike. His cousin held out her hand when he was about to get on.

"I'll drive today, okay?" She wasn't asking; she was commanding him. Usually he would just shake her off when she would do this, but today he agreed with the girl. She strapped her helmet on, hopped on, and Mello got on behind her. The way that Misa drove his bike, Mello was always reluctant to let her drive. She was reckless and speed up whenever there were no cops in sight. Today, she was like always, but worse. She knew that the blonde behind her wasn't well, so she kept her foot on the gas.

As they arrived home and they walked in, they got exactly what they thought they would. "What are you doing here?" "What happened to school?" "Why are you skipping?" and endless more questions. Everyone got silent the moment Mello spoke three little words: "It happened again."

The stares that he had gotten from his family said what they wanted to say. "Oh, Shit!" They moved to the living room, not a word escaping their lips.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" His uncle was the one to speak first. Mello shook his head from side to side. "I was doing so well, so I didn't take it this morning. I thought I could handle it, especially since I moved away from _Them_!"

His aunt nodded. "I understand. I thought it would have faded by now, since your contact with _them _has been stopped." The teenager bent his head forward, staring at his hands that were residing in his lap.

"Can you tell me what got you scared at school?" Mr. Amane asked sincerely.

"Yeah. I can." Mello breathed in and out before continuing. "I'm getting close to this boy at school. The rumors around school are that he's a big manwhore. And I really like him. I'm afraid to get hurt again. Even if it's a different situation from our time in Germany, I'm scared. That's why I know I like him. No one has made me this scared, besides _Them." _

"You mean that redhead?" Misa asked. Mello nodded in response. His cousin smiled widely. "Ohh~! He's cute!" The blonde smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah. He is, isn't he?" He had said before standing up and striding over to the kitchen. Grabbing a chocolate bar from the pantry, he ripped open the wrapping and stuffed it back in his mouth before returning to the family room. Chocolate always had a way of calming the teenager, and right now, he needed to calm down.

"Do you want to see a doctor here and see what the American professionals have to say on this subject?" Blue eyes looked at the man and woman that sat a few feet away. The owner of the blue eyes nodded. _May be I can get rid of this problem once and for all if I see someone different than a doctor paid by the people I don't want to think about. _

"I'm going to sleep early tonight. Is it alright if I don't go to the bar for now?" Mello asked quietly. The grown man nodded and he turned around slowly and made his way up the stairs, not caring when he tripped and landed face first into the stairs. He laid there for a second before he took the energy that was needed to lift himself back up. He knew the concerned looks were staring at him at the bottom of the staircase, but he didn't take the energy to turn around and smile, telling them he was fine. He trudged on into his room. Not taking the liberty to take his clothes off, he flopped down on his bed and planted his face in his pillow. Sleep consumed him quickly.

Waking up, he turned his head to his alarm clock, which laid on his end table. 10:56 PM. The blonde had no intentions of getting out of bed; even the appeal of chocolate couldn't drive the teenager out of his bed. Slowly, he began to realize that there was light shining through his bedroom door. His caring aunt and uncle had opened the door to check on him. Mello didn't move a muscle. He began to hone in on the conversation between the two adults.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" came the quiet voice of Mrs. Amane.

"In due time, he'll be alright." Mr. Amane answered his wife, but in his voice, Mello could hear the slight hesitation and uncertainty.

"I do hope you're right. This child's been through enough already. He doesn't need to add stress and worry of this on top of the mountain of things that have been bringing him done from day 1." The blonde assumed his uncle had nodded in response. The next few words that escaped through his aunt's lips were just above that of a whisper.

"What doctor knows how to cure a child with a double personality?"

_Holy Fuck!? A double personality?! How did that happen? What will he tell Matt?_

_Answers to these questions will be soon! _

_How exciting! _

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! I do apologize for how long this chapter took. I had Writer's Block for a while. I was also writing the chapter for I'm In Love With Someone I Barely See as well. This chapter is actually a Side Chapter. So, I hope everybody likes it!_

_For mellie – Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Truthfully, I wasn't so sure at first, so I'm glad you think it's good._

_Enjoy the Side Story!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_

**Chapter 5 – Side Story**

BB was rubbing sleep from his crimson eyes, slowly making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He stumbled in, catching sight of his brother, dark eyes with wild ebony locks, much like his own. He nodded in his direction and made his way to the refrigerator, glancing between the shelves. Finally, his eyes landed on the thing he wanted: a jar of strawberry jam. Taking it from its spot on the shelf, he twisted the lid off and dove his hand inside. The taste put BB into a state of bliss, like always. It was this reason that he had the ability to eat jam three times a day, instead of actual meals.

Sitting at the coffee table with his twin, BB saw a sight that confused the hell out of him: his adoptive nephew, Matt, was strolling down the stairs, fully clothed, and with a blinding smile on his face. His usual sluggish ways have disappeared recently and the red eyed man was still trying to figure out why that is.

Walking in from the kitchen, the redhead smiled at the two and said, "Good morning! I'm on my way to school. Don't forget, BB, that parent-teacher conference thing is today. Don't leave too late." The raven haired man groaned and rolled his eyes. BB hated going outside, but he knew his brother, L, despised it even more. He glanced at the clock. 8:15 AM. He still had a few hours before he had to get ready. Halfway through the day, BB saw the hands of his brother stop in mid-use.

"You need to go to the store on your way to the parent-teacher conference. None of the things you're going to get needs to be refrigerated, so you can get them before the thing," L had told his brother with his usual monotone voice, resuming his work on the computer. BB's glowing red eyes went wide and he turned his head so fast, he cricked his neck, sending a wave of pain across his neck.

"You couldn't have said this earlier? I could have been there and back before I had to go to Mattie's school." His twin just shrugged in response and stuck his fork in his strawberry cheesecake. BB rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of his chair, shuffling towards his room to change into more casual clothes. Slipping off his sweat pants and baggy shirt, he decided on a plain black tee-shirt and dark skinny jeans and pulled them on. The young man left his room and traveled to the garage, throwing a "I'm leaving" over his shoulder to his brother and his reply was a list of things he needed to get.

Jumping into the black 1968 Dodge Charger R/T, the man threw open the convertible top and tapped the remote's button, triggering the garage door to open. He pulled out swiftly and smoothly, and got onto the road. Driving down the street, he glanced at the clock. 12:35. _Alright. I have time to go to the store, go back home, and get ready for that parent-teacher thingy, _he thought to himself.

BB pulled into the parking lot of the neighborhood Wal-Mart and found a spot near the front doors. _Perfect. _After parking his beautiful car and smiled to the staring people, he strolled into the store, whistling the tone of **Monster by Skillet**. He grabbed a hand-held basket and made his way to his first destination in the store: the jam shelf. Selecting a few jars of his favorite strawberry jam, he moved onto the things he were told to get by his brother.

Of course, the list consisted of everything sweet. Traveling down the aisle of sweets, he thought to himself about what they really needed around the house. _Let's think. Toilet paper is running low… I guess I could get more toothpaste… _Reaching for a package of toilet paper, BB's hand collided with that of another. His crimson eyes followed up the arm and to the face of another man.

In general, the man was hard to describe, but very handsome. Not in the goonish kind of handsome, but the meek, quiet kind of good looking. He was beginning to stammer, but caught his composure before it could slip.

"Go right ahead," BB told the other man, removing the hand he realized had been touching the other's on the package of toilet paper. The man nodded and smiled back at BB. The raven haired man almost staggered. The smile that crossed that face was blindingly beautiful, even on the face of a man.

"Thank you. Have a good day." The man grabbed the package, nodded in his direction, and smiled that gorgeous smile of his, before turning and walking down the aisle. BB kept his eyes on the area that he had the last view on the other man, hand hovering above the toilet paper. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he whipped his head around in a complete 180. An elder woman was gesturing towards the packages in front of him. BB snapped back to reality, grabbed one, and nodded an apology.

After he collected the rest of the needed things, he started to look around. _May be he's still here. _He walked around for a few minutes, but BB couldn't see the man anywhere. He gave up and decided to check out. Entering the checkout lane, he bumped into someone standing in the middle of the area.

"Sorry." BB had blurted out, looking up only afterwards. His eyes met the same ones he had been searching for. The dazzling smile had appeared again.

"It is alright. I apologize for dazing in the middle of the lane." The man had replied; his smile showing he was sincere. BB shook his head, replying to the man in front of him, "It is not just your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." His red eyes looked inward; suddenly, he spoke his thought out loud, "Listen to me! I sound like I just hit you with my car."

The smile just got bigger and he laughed. A real laugh and not a girly giggle that BB had expected. Honestly, he was impressed.

"You're so funny." The guy looked inward and said out loud, "I guess this is the good thing of coming outside sometimes." BB gave him a questioning look and he took notice a few minutes after. Shaking his hands frantically and losing the smile, he justified himself, "Oh, no! Nothing is wrong, I promise. I just don't go outside very often and I don't have many friends."

Nodding in acknowledgement, BB replied, "I understand what you mean. I usually stay inside, too. I work with my brother in our house." The smile had returned and a nod came along with it. His face lit up with realization, and BB held out his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late in introducing myself, but hello. I'm Beyond Birthday, but people just call me BB for short." The same hand from earlier had grasped his. The hand was surprisingly soft and smaller than his own, but it gave a nice handshake in return.

"Nice to meet you. People just call me A." His smile was soft and just gorgeous. BB nodded and was shot back to reality, realizing the two men were still standing in the lane, and it was A's turn to check out. After he had finished up, A turned back around towards BB and nodded a goodbye. He shuffled out the sliding doors with crimson eyes following his every move. Now, it was BB's turn to get out of the store. Grabbing his bags, he noticed something shiny that was left behind: a set of keys. He laughed to himself.

Grabbing his bags and the keys, he raced outside. The moment after exiting through the sliding doors, he noticed a hunched over figure next to a silver 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle. He strolled over to the figure and called out.

"A?" His head whipped around and smiled up at BB. The raven haired man held up the keys he had been holding on to. A let out a sigh of relief.

"So that's where they were." BB laughed at him and handed the car keys over to the man in front of him. A grabbed the keys that dangled from the long fingers of BB. After his fingers had lost their possession of the keys, they dashed into BB's back pocket, pulling out his call phone. A didn't notice a thing until he saw a flash from behind him. Confused, he turned back around towards BB.

"What are you doing?" The question came out more rude than A had intended. He shook his hands once again, "Oh, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound so rude." BB laughed at the frantic man in front of him. He shook his head No in response.

"No. It's alright. I just thought your car was pretty amazing. I just had to take a picture." A's eyes widen in surprise. He glanced to his car and back to BB. "Oh. Oh! My car. I thought that may be…" his voice trailed off and his eyes just got bigger.

"Uh… Never mind." A made a complete 180, but not before BB saw his face turn a shade of pink. His smile turned into a devilish one. His hand touched A's slender shoulder and gently turned him towards himself. He made eye contact with the man and stroked his lightly flushed cheek. A's whisper was almost inaudible.

"What are you doing?" BB smiled at him and leaned forward. His own lips hovered above the other's. Breaths intermingling for just a moment, before BB crashed his mouth into A's. BB had never been so aroused by a single kiss. In fact, he had never been so caught up in a single person. He only met the man a few minutes ago, picking up a package of toilet paper.

BB was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sudden pressure on his mouth: A was kissing him back. Not only that, he felt the other man's hands wrap around his neck and find their way into his wild, dark locks. In an instant, BB deepened the kiss. His tongue intruded into the mouth of the man in front of him. As BB's mouth left A's, he heard the man underneath him whimper quietly.

"What was that I heard?" BB smiled devilishly at the man. He saw A flush brighter than he already was. The moment was ruined when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. BB groaned as he pulled the pulsating device. The time was 2:30 PM, and he was supposed to be on his way to Matt's school for the parent-teacher conference.

"Fuck! I have to go. Here…" BB plucked A's cell phone from his back pocket and flipped it open, inserting his number and saving it. "Whenever you want to get in touch, you know how to contact me." He slipped A's phone back in his pocket with a wink, before hopping into his own car and racing out of the parking lot.

On the drive home, BB's mind kept returning to the man he left in the parking lot. He didn't know much about him. Hell, he didn't even know his real name, but he felt something for him and the raven haired man knew that. Luckily for him, when he took that picture of the 1969 Chevelle, he also got the profile of A in the corner, so he could look at him again without having to wait for that phone call.

BB had made it in time to get all the groceries inside, get dressed into better clothes, and on his way to the redhead's school for the parent-teacher conference. Entering the school, he noticed that the final bell had just rung and all the kids were packing up still. He noticed a familiar patch of red hair walking towards him and he stopped the teenager in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Mattie. Where's your teacher's room?" BB called out to Matt. His face focused on the raven haired man and smiled. The man in front of him noticed that there was a small amount of depression behind it, but it was quickly wiped away.

"Walk forward a few paces down this hallway and you'll find a room on your right with the name Ms. Takada above it. That's my AP Physics teacher." BB nodded in response and replied, "I'll see you at home in a few minutes." Receiving a smile in return, the man continued on down the hallway. The room was easy to find after he had talked to Matt. Knocking, he opened the door to find a woman with beautiful Asian features on the other side.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Birthday. I'm one of the guardians of Matt Jeevas." The confused face that has occupied the Asian woman was soon replaced with that of a face of knowing.

"Hello Mr. Birthday. I am Ms. Kiyomi Takada. I'm Matt's AP Physics teacher." She introduced herself, holding out her hand for him. He took it and gave her a nice handshake. The conference was short and brief, mostly going over the behavior of Matt in class. _I'm so confused. This type of woman, beautiful and with a strong sense of will, would have my attention. She could be mine if I worked my magic on her, but I can't think of doing that anymore. He's in my head again. He has been the moment I saw him next to the toilet paper. Man… That sounded weird… _His thoughts had kept him from hearing the words of the woman in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me." She extended her hand while standing up from her seat. BB stood up and stretched his hand to meet her's, snapping back to reality.

"I'm glad you're able to keep Matt in line. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Takada." He smiled at her and he received a smile in return. He left the room quickly and headed out the doors to the parking lot, towards his car. Glancing at his phone as he turned his car on, he noticed he hadn't missed any calls. The drive home was uneventful. BB had even slowed down next to the grocery store to see if the 1969 Chevelle was still in the lot, no such luck. He pulled into the garage and shut off the car. Before he reached the door, his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

An unknown number appeared on the screen. He picked it up without a second thought.

"Hello." BB answered the phone, trying to keep his voice level when he was obviously excited about the call.

"Uh… Hi. It's A." The timid, quiet voice answered on the other end. BB smiled broadly and did a happy dance. He had called him, and that means that BB had a chance to see him again.

_Oh My Gosh! BB x A_

_This is also one of my favorite pairings. It was hard, trying to get around the whole thing about no one knowing what he looked like. I tried my best! Reviews welcomed on how I did on this chapter! Chapter 6 will hopefully be up quicker than this one was. _

_Have a Great Week!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Matt hadn't seen the blonde for a few days now and he was starting to feel worried. Did he not like going to fast?_ But, he's the one that got on top of me… I was the one that sort of suggested it, though…_ The redhead's brain was wrapped around the confusion and worried that had piled up inside of him. After a couple of days had passed without the sight of Mello in any of his classes, he had went to Ms. Misora and asked if she had heard anything.

"The school got a call from his guardian that he wouldn't be in for a few days for personal matters." She had told him, but she hadn't gotten the details, so he couldn't ask more. Matt had decided to ask Mello's cousin, Misa, if he was okay, but she hadn't been in either, so he couldn't ask her. The redhead had settled with the plan of going to the blonde's house directly and see if everything was okay.

As the day ended, Matt hopped into his car and started the engine, determined to see the man that had taken over his mind completely lately. Remembering which house was his, the redhead traveled down Blueberry Drive at a slow pace. He pressed his breaks when he noticed a familiar Harley Davidson sitting in the driveway of a house. _Found it. _He parked next to the curb and rose from his Camero. Nervously, he stepped up to the immense oak door and knocked loudly.

Matt shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting impatiently for the door to open. Soon, the teenager heard footsteps and the clicking of a lock on the other side of the door; he prepared himself as the door opened before him.A petite woman answered the door, small features, light blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. _Her bright eyes remind me of someone… _A young woman came hopping up behind the woman that stood at the door.

"Who is it, Mommy?" Misa poked her head around the woman, she was just a little taller than her mother. _Ah! That's who they remind me of. They're the same color blue. _

"Uh… Hey Misa," Matt smiled sheepishly at the teenage girl. Her face was soon taken up by a smile so big, Matt wondered how on Earth it could fit on one face.

"Matty!" She jumped on him with no hesitation, hugging him like they've been friends forever. Before she could explain anything to him, she turns her head with her arm still slung around his shoulder. "Mama! This is the guy that Mello talked about a few days ago!" Her voice was high pitched and just a slight nasally, but not too much that it made his ears bleed. Mrs. Amane broke into a smile much like her daughter's. _Or, should it be the other way around… _

Before another word was uttered, the two women ushered him into a large area; the living room, the redhead believed. Misa nearly shoved him onto the couch, not listening to any complain that escaped Matt's mouth. She plopped down next to him and stared at him, her smile never leaving her petite face. The redhead shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other, not wanting to disturb the silence that lingered in the room, even if it was a tad awkward.

"So, why are you here anyway, Matty?" Misa's question brought his attention back to the black, Lolita –clad girl that sat next to him. He was confused for a moment before he gave her his answer.

"You and Mello haven't been at school lately and I was just wondering, why?" Misa's blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked up at him. Her smile shifted into a devilish smirk and the sparkle in her eyes turned into a glint of something unrecognizable.

"Ooh~! So, you're here for Mello?" Matt blushed and faltered, but he now understood the glint behind her eyes.

"Ah… Well… Uh…" The poor boy couldn't seem to spit out a full sentence. Mrs. Amane took pity on the young boy and she decided to jump in to his rescue by telling her daughter, "Oh, alright Misa. It's time you get off the poor boy. He has no space with you invading his personal space. Run upstairs to Mello's room and see if he's okay now."

Matt looked at the woman that stood before him and stared at her for a moment before she took notice. "Yes, Matt?"

"If he's okay now? Is Mello not alright?" A look of worry crossed Mrs. Amane's face, but she quickly covered it with a smile. Except, it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead and she knew it by the face he wore. She sighed sadly and sat down, directly across from the teenage boy.

"Mello had a very bad childhood. He, well, the people who raised him weren't the best people in the world…. And he had to find a way to defend himself, so he—" She stopped short as she glanced sideways and made eye contact with someone over Matt's shoulder. Curious, the redhead looked over in the same direction and saw Mello standing on the staircase, obviously angry with a confused Misa behind him.

"What were you telling him, Aunt Elsa?" Mrs. Amane stood, still making eye contact with her nephew, who had made his way closer to the living room. Misa gradually making her way from behind her cousin to Matt's side, seeing it as the only safe place in the room.

"You know, as well as I do, that no doctor can cure what you have. You need support from family, friends, your beloved…" Misa's mother glanced at Matt, now standing and staring at the two, then turned back to the blonde male that stood in front of her. His expression softened and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just… you know…" Mello's words trailed off as he answered his aunt. Mrs. Amane nodded in understanding and grabbed hold of Mello's shoulders, dragged him closer to her and hugged him.

A man walked in the door, groaning about how he disliked his work, stopping mid-step when he saw the scene in the living room; his wife hugging his nephew and his daughter, holding the arm of a boy he had never seen before. Squaring his already broad shoulders, he looked around the room and simply stated, "What's going on here?" His dark brown eyes instantly met Matt's green ones, making the teenager tremble where he stood.

It took a moment for the little blonde next to him to realize the reason why her father looked enraged. She stepped in front of him and made an innocent face while facing her father, "Wait Daddy! It isn't what you think! He's here for Mello. This is Matty, the guy Mels was talking about." She explained, slapping his torso while she said his name.

Almost instantaneously, Mr. Amane relaxed and smiled, noticing his nephew was blushing as he left his wife's embrace. He had no idea what had happened before he came home, but he didn't hesitate when his feet decided to move over towards his nephew and wrapped his arms around the young boy's slender neck. Mello didn't think twice when he hugged him back. After he realized the situation again, he slipped away from his uncle and regained his composure.

Matt watched the family from the back, making sure he wasn't in the way. Mello had gone through something and now that he had gotten through it, they were glad. Soon, all eyes were on him; sky blue, ice blue, and brown all focused on emerald green. He shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable from the sudden attention.

"Matt, what are you doing here anyway?" Mello finally asked the redhead. Matt looked at the blonde as if he was crazy.

"You haven't been in school for almost a week and no one knew what was going on with you, or Misa. So, I came over to see if you were alright." Mello stared at Matt, then glanced over to his aunt and uncle.

"How many days have I been here?" The blonde's question took the intruder by surprise. _Mello didn't know how many days he has missed? What happened to Mello? _Matt's thoughts wondered as Mrs. Amane answered her nephew's question from earlier.

Finally, after the blonde's questions were answered and the redhead's thoughts returned to the current situation, Mello invited him up to his room, away from the eyes of his family. Walking up the stairs and turning to the right, Mello led the way to his domain, his space, his bedroom. Matt entered the room cautiously, looking around curiously, just like a cat entering a new house for the first time.

Mello's room was simple, yet had an elegant touch. A queen sized bed sat in the far corner, covered with red, satin sheets with a black duvet comforter that looked like it was made of a cloud. A desk was set up against the far wall, in the opposite corner of the cloud-like bed; books covered the desk's surface, some materials were the average school subjects. (Well, the AP version of them.) The other books held subjects that not even the private schools that resided here had, which Matt knew of course, because L and B had him look at private schools in the past. (He would have gone to one, if he weren't so lazy.) Then, the redhead saw the enormous entertainment center that was pushed against the wall to the side, diagonal from the bed. _Surely so Mello could watch the massive television from his cloud. _

Mello motioned to his desk's chair, inviting Matt to sit as he sat down himself on his duvet. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Mello looked down at his hands that resided in his lap. Matt could tell that the blonde that sat across from him was nervous; the poor boy was fidgeting like crazy. Matt held out his hand and grasped one of Mello's, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of it with his thumb. Mello made eye contact with his friend and smiled a small smile. He inhaled slowly and started to speak.

"I guess you do deserve an explanation, huh?" He asked.

"Take your time. I don't mind. I figured out that this is something that isn't easy for you." Mello smiled at the redhead and nodded. He took another breath before continuing.

"Well, as Aunt Elsa told you earlier, my parents didn't necessarily win the award for Best Parents of the Year. They would…" Mello's voice faded and he looked back down into his lap. Breathing in once again, Matt could tell when his breathing faltered and hitched in the blonde's throat. Matt's thumb continued to rub circles on the back of Mello's hand and he looked back at the green eyes that were staring at him with concern and worry. He continued.

"Well, they would push their beliefs on me, which I didn't really like. When I figured out my sexuality at fourteen, I went to tell them and to get some advice, but they didn't like the idea of a gay son, so they… hit me and put me through hell…" Matt squeezed the blonde's hands as he saw tears well up in the beautiful ice blue eyes that sat across from him. Mello just squeezed right back, but he continued on, nonetheless.

"During the beatings, I met with two men who I thought loved me. I, being the careless idiot I was, got close to them, but in the end, they all ended up as assholes. With everything going on, I feel into a dark place and ended up in the Mafia for a little while. I was making a name for myself in the underworld and I wound up as a Mafia leader for a branch. I saw death on a daily biases and things that were worse. For example, there was a man in my underlings that would rape his victims before he killed them, viciously. But, I wanted out and I needed a way out. That continued on until I turned sixteen, when my Mom's sister, Misa's mother, found out about it and convinced my uncle to move to America, and take me with them, away from my parents and the Mafia. I quickly agreed to it."

Matt was genuinely surprised when he heard Mello's story. He did not see any of it coming. _Well, may be the Mafia, may be… Especially with the leather and the motorcycle. _But, Matt was still shocked, to say the least. Mello still wasn't finished though, so he talked, even after seeing the look on the redhead's face.

"With all the bad things that have happened to me, my mind came up with a defense system. I now have a double personality." He explained to Matt. "Whenever I get close to someone, or I find myself in a situation where I can't find a way to get out of, it sort of activates, I guess. For example, on that one day where I sort of attacked you, that was it. I felt myself getting closer to you and it just sort of… happened…" Mello finished off his explanation.

Matt could feel his cheeks heat up considerably, but he couldn't pass up the chance to say what crossed his mind.

"How close exactly are you to me?" Mello's head snapped up to look at the redhead. His jaw fell to the floor, and the blush that covered his cheeks answered Matt's question perfectly. Matt smiled at the blonde and moved his hand from the hand of the other to his pink cheek, along with his other hand to the other side of Mello's face. Before he could think twice, Matt found his mouth pressed against the mouth of the blonde. But, even after he came to his senses, the redhead didn't pull away, and neither did Mello. The two sat there, mouths connected and eyes closed. Soon, Matt could feel arms snake around his neck and the hands that were at the end of those arms had found their way into the red locks on top of Matt's head.

Taking that as his cue, Matt wrapped his arms around the waist of the blonde and brought them both to their feet. The kiss continued on, getting deeper and more sloppy with each passing moment. Matt's hands moved from Mello's waist to his hips and down to his thighs, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around himself.

Mello moaned quietly in the kiss, but his hand moved down from the red hair to his chest and pushed him away slightly. Green eyes met blue as they opened again, nearly at the same time. Mello's breath got heavier as he glanced between the redhead's green eyes to his slightly parted lips and back again.

"Not now…" he whispered, legs still wrapped around the waist of the redhead. Matt nodded his agreement and grabbed Mello's legs, unhooking them from behind him and setting the back on the floor in front of him.

"Mello, I know it's kind of meaningless to ask now, but would it be alright if I were to say that we're dating now?" Matt's eyes filled with hope and fear for the answer that he would receive from the teenager in front of him.

Mello smiled in response.

"Shouldn't the answer be obvious." Came Mello's reply as he hugged Matt and kissed him, passionately and lovingly. Matt gave back every ounce of feeling that he felt right back to his new boyfriend. He wished for Mello not to stop, but was soon disappointed when the blonde pulled back and looked up into the forest green orbs that belonged to one person, and one person only.

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and started to pull him out of the room.

"Come! Let's go!" Mello shouted excitedly.

"Go where?" Matt asked, laughing as he let himself be dragged by his boyfriend. The blonde's head turned around towards the redhead that was behind him.

"You're going to ask my guardians for their permission, of course!" His answer was followed by a laugh. And the two continued down the stairs and into the living room, facing the family that sat in the chairs that occupied the wide room, both boys with a smile on their face and their hands clasped together.


End file.
